


Ma cicatrice

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Drama, Défi de L'Enfer de Dante
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27415717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: "J'ai... détruit... ce monde... pour en créer... un nouveau..., dit le Démon avant de mourir" Qu'est-il devenu après le couronnement de l'impératrice Nunnally ? Que sont devenus ses compagnons d'armes? Et que pense-t-il de leur avenir, de son oeuvre ?
Relationships: C.C./Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, Kouzuki Kallen/Gino Weinberg





	Ma cicatrice

**Ma cicatrice**

_Chaque blessure laisse une cicatrice, et chaque cicatrice raconte une histoire. Une histoire qui dit : J'ai survécu._

« Si tu es une sorcière, alors je deviendrai le diable. »

C'était ce qu'il lui avait dit, sur l'île de Kamine. Elle avait survécu pendant près de mille ans avant de le rencontrer : Lelouch Lamperouge. C'était le nom qu'il utilisait à l'époque, avant de devenir le démon, le quatre-vingt-dix-neuvième empereur de Britannia. Il l'avait fait, le monde entier avait acclamé Zéro pour avoir tué le démon de Britannia. Tout cela avec l'aide d'une seule personne, qui avait aujourd'hui pris la tête de l'Ordre des chevaliers noirs : Kallen Weinberg. Ou, comme elle s'appelait alors, Kallen Kozuki.

« Pour commander, un Burai me suffit. Sur le terrain, tu es notre atout. »

C'était ce qu'il lui avait dit, avant d'aller à Narita. Le Guren type II, aussi connu sous le nom de Lotus pourpre, avait vu énormément de batailles. Il avait lui-même été responsable de certaines des plus belles défaites de Britannia, comme à Narita. Kallen avait probablement autant changé le destin du monde que le démon lui-même. Ou que lui, celui qu'elle avait presque autant aimé que haï, celui qui portait les rêves de son frère Naoto : Zéro. Ou plutôt, même si son nom avait disparu, Suzaku Kururugi.

« Tu fais passer les autres avant toi, tout comme la dernière fois. »

C'était à partir de ce moment-là, il le savait, que Suzaku avait commencé à douter de lui, et à le soupçonner d'être Zéro. Pendant longtemps, ils avaient vécus une double relation, entre meilleurs amis et pires ennemis. Lelouch et Suzaku, Zéro et le chevalier blanc, le Gawain et le Lancelot, le Shinjiro et le Lancelot Albion, l'empereur de Britannia et le Knight of Zero. Autant de relations que de combats différents. Parfois amis, parfois ennemis, mais surtout un objectif commun. Leur dernier coup de théâtre avait été possible grâce à la collaboration de l'une des personnes qui aurait dut le haïr le plus, lui, Zéro. Son nom était Nina Einstein.

« Tu en as assez fait Nina. Je comprend mieux tes véritables intentions avec ce que tu viens de dire à l'instant. Merci de collaborer avec Zéro… avec moi, l'ennemi d'Euphie. »

Elle aurait eu toute les raisons de le haïr, de vouloir le voir échouer. Mais elle l'avait aidé à combattre Schneizel, probablement pour l’intérêt du monde. Après tout, elle ne l'aurait pas aidé par bonté d'âme, pas après qu'il ait tué Euphie. Il savait ce qu'elle avait voulu faire, lors de la Black Rebellion. L'amour avait changé du monde. C'était pour sa sœur qu'il était devenu Zéro, c'était pour venger Euphie que Nina avait créée FLEIA et c'était par loyauté que Jeremiah l'avait suivi.

« Occupé à ressasser de vieux souvenirs, Démon ?

-Oui, murmura-t-il en regardant sa cicatrice, comment vont-ils ?

-Kallen et Gino vont avoir un enfant, Suzaku est resté le même et Nina travaille sur un nouveau prototype de Knightmare. Tu seras heureux d'apprendre que l'ancien capitaine de ta garde personnelle s'en sort bien mieux que toi avec sa double vie et que le Knight of Zero se dévoue corps et âme à sa tache.

-Et toi, Sorcière ?

-Je suis ta complice Lelouch,depuis le début. »


End file.
